


England’s Voicemail

by Rapproches (sapphojen)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk England (Hetalia), Drunken Confessions, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Soliloquy, Unrequited Love, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphojen/pseuds/Rapproches
Summary: A transcript of England’s late-night voicemail, a confession he recorded for America with the help of some liquid courage.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	England’s Voicemail

“America? This is England.

“I have something I wanted to tell you, but you aren’t picking up. You’re probably asleep right now, actually, I’m just now realizing. Time zones. I may or may not be sloshed while I’m recording this. Feel free to stop listening, this isn’t important, but anyway, I called to let you know something.

“To preface this, I’ve known you for quite some time. You don’t know it, but throughout my entire existence as a nation, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You appeared, and I _immediately_ wanted to take you in as your guardian. You were the light of my life, adorable and comforting and an absolute joy to be around. You were absolutely precious to me... but I suppose that was the problem, yeah? You were never... an _individual_ to me. At least, I never treated you like one. You were well deserving of independence, and yet I kept you by my side. I never would have realized your worth if you hadn’t gone through the effort of waging war and telling me to my face.

“I don’t... need to go over those details, surely. You were there.

“Now, getting to my point. What I’ve been meaning to say. When you asked me to start seeing you not as some child but as an individual, I took those words to heart. I listened to you. And so, the way I perceived you changed. The child I fabricated in my mind stopped existing, and the rose-tinted lenses came off. Now, I... see _you_. And I see you very differently now.

“When I look at you now, as an individual, as someone equal to me instead, I have different... _feelings_ towards you. I see a man who can fend for himself, a man who is so strong, it is _absolutely_ _mental_. I see an intelligent strategist and a forward diplomat. I see confidence, and I see that iconic bravery. I see you and understand how fortunate I was to have been a part of the process that made you into the man you are today. You’re charismatic, you’re energetic, you’re a ray of sunshine, you’re dashing and you’re _absolutely_ wonderful.

“America, I know I constantly call you a prat, and I usually do mean it wholeheartedly, but I don’t always feel that way. I’ve never been able to tell you this directly, and I doubt I’ll ever be able to tell you to your face, but America, I...

“I respect you.

“You’re amazing. You have done so much for me, and you continue to make my life better. You come to meetings, and while I _am_ miffed that you waste our time with ridiculous antics instead of actual, relevant business, you _do_ brighten up our otherwise boring days. You make our lives as nations more interesting that way. You call me often when you have free time to talk about nothing, or to ask if we can ‘hang out’ together, and I will gladly admit that whether you know it or not, it makes me so, so happy. Every time. It’s just so... _human_. You make me feel human, and in the best possible way. I used to think that friendships and close relationships, living life fast, making the most of a day and taking time to enjoy life was impossible for us. We aren’t mortal, our work is never done, we were created with a purpose. But with you... I can let all of that fade away for a while, and I can be myself, whoever I am without my status. Because of you, I feel as though my life has meaning beyond its intended purpose.

“I... It’s... You’ve changed my life. Your outlook, your actions, your everything. And I just called to let you know how much I respect you and how proud I am to be a part of your life and to have you be a part of mine.”

“...”

“I love you, America.”

“...”

“...Well, the regret is already slowly setting in, and I’m not nearly drunk enough to deal with it currently, so I’ll hang up now. Good night.”


End file.
